DBZ Part of the Working Class
by Slateboard
Summary: Goku and Vegeta prepare to Join the Work Force


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic.  
  
This is My Attempt at a DBZ fanfic.  
  
A/N: I credit the inspiration for this fic to Lauryn. It was the years of falling out of my chair laughing while reading her fics that made me think "I could probably do something similar." That being the case, some parts of this may be similar to things she wrote.  
  
Chapter 01  
  
Part of the Working Class  
  
On a Normal Day in the Middle of Nowhere...  
  
BOOOOOOOOOM  
  
This was just one of many explosions that Rocked the 437 Mountain area. It seemed that without various villains to threaten the Earth and its people, The only thing that entertained Goku and Vegeta was the thrill of sparring with the other. Unfortunately, they were the only ones who thought that way.  
  
"SON GOKU!!! YOU GET YOUR THICK-HEADDED SELF DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!" shrieked ChiChi, Goku's stressed out wife. Goku lost focus on his opponent for just a moment. That was all Vegeta needed. "Finally" he thought. "I will finally be able to use my new technique on Kakarotto" Unfortunately for him, ChiChi wasn't the only one unhappy with the sparring matches between Gokoo and himself.  
  
"VEGETA!!! YOU GET YOUR FAT-HEADDED SELF DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Boomed Bulma, who was, in all fairness, only 2/3rds as stressed out as ChiChi.  
  
Of course, Vegeta isn't a Model Husband (or Father,Teacher etc), so as usual, he ignored her. But as fate would have it, Goku was already on the ground, walking towards ChiChi. Admitting defeat, (Kakarot's fault according to him) Vegeta headed down as well.  
  
Back in the House  
  
Goku and Vegeta were sitting down on the couch, with their heads down, as ChiChi and Bulma released their frustrations out on the Saiya-jin Duo. "...And another thing! I'm getting sick and tired of you setting a bad example for Goten! If this keeps up, he'll think that fighting is the only way to resolve a dispute!" yelled ChiChi. Goku Looked up and stared seriously at his wife. "What!? do you have something to say?" said ChiChi. Goku nodded his head "But you can't argue with the results" was all he had to say. "WHAT!? Of course I can argue with-" She stopped abruptly. Goku was right. With the exception of the Martial Arts Tournaments, fighting had always been the answer. None of Gokoo's adversaries ever accepted his option for peace. Goku perked up at the silence. Maybe he'd actually made a point. And a Valid one at that. "But who cares about that!?" said Bulma, picking up after ChiChi, who was still in a somewhat shocked state at Goku's response. "The Bottom Line is: You are wasting time that could be better spent-" at this, Vegeta stood up and in a more serious tone than Goku, spoke his mind. "How DARE you say that we're wasting time!? There's nothing more important to a Saiya-jin than battle, and being the absolute best! The sheer thrill of a challenge is what justifies a Saiya-jin's existence! (He takes a Breath) You may have tainted our offspring with your 'peace' nonsense, but I refuse to deny my existence!!!" and with that, he sat back down "Now what do you have to say about that?" he said with a smirk. "I'll tell you what I have to say about that! If you love challenges so much, then I'll give you a challenge! You two are getting jobs!"  
  
(Shocked Expressions EveryWhere)  
  
"What do you mean 'jobs'?" Yelled Vegeta. "You know exactly what I mean!' countered Bulma "You two are going to go to the city, and find secure jobs so you can fit in with the rest of the world. And if you refuse, 'that rabbit' is still alive..." she added for good measure. At the mention of 'that rabbit', Goku and Vegeta lost all will to continue.  
  
The Next Day (Bulma and Vegeta spent the night)  
  
"But we don't know anything about getting jobs!" whined Goku as ChiChi tried to find something for him to wear. (i.e. something other than his Gi.) She finally selected a pair of Blue Jeans, a T-Shirt and a brown Jacket. (He is wearing his alternate Budokai clothes) "Goku, I don't know what you are complaining about, it's just a challenge, like everything else you like to do" said ChiChi as she handed him his clothes. "I like to eat, and that's not a challenge at all" said Goku as he put his 'working attire' on. " No," said ChiChi "but making the food is..."  
  
In the Guest room  
  
"Woman, explain to me again, why I have to do this? It's not like you need the money..." Yelled Vegeta. "Of course I don't." replied Bulma. "But you don't expect me to just let you sit on your butt, while Chichi lets Goku get a job, thus proving that she has a better singificant other!" "And you know that she'll brag about it every time we talk." Vegeta has a smirk on his face "So? Such matters don't matter to me. Give me a valid reason to do this, and maybe I'll consider it." Bulma has a smirk on her face "Fine. If you don't do this, I'll turn your gravity training capsule into a kitchen." Vegeta:OO "You wouldn't dare..." "Yes I would. You wouldn't attack the mother of your only son. And then there's also the fact that your decision not to do this would make you less willing than Goku to try new things in life. It's almost like you don't want to be better than Goku." A/N: I think I'll just go back to Goku and Chichi...  
  
Back to Goku and Chichi  
  
"Now Goku, since you're new to this, I took the liberty of having Gohan print you and Vegeta up some resumes (forgets how it's spelled). said ChiChi, as they headed out of their room and down the stairs. "re-su-me?" was all Goku could offer in response... Chichi had heard this before. She knew better than to give an explaination. "Nevermind, Goku."  
  
At the door  
  
Goku's Finally ready to leave, and after being threatened with the loss of everything he holds dear (Food, Fighting,Sleep), Vegeta conceded his fight with Bulma and prepared for what the day might bring. "Okay you two, now that you're ready, all that's left is to head into the city and find some employment." said Chichi, as she straightened out Goku's clothes. "But what kind of employment?" asked Goku, still not completly comfortable with the thought of getting a job. "...Anything you can find" Answered Chichi. "But what if I can't find anything?" "Oh, come on Goku, that's impossible, even for someone like you. Now stop stalling and leave already!" "Fine, we're leaving."  
  
And with that, Goku and Vegeta left to join the mysterious Work Force... /Chapter 01  
  
A/N: I kind of rushed the ending, so please forgive me... 


End file.
